Careless Whisper
by BeyondBirthday'sBestie
Summary: LxLight One last dance, one last moment, one last chance. That was all Light had before he lost the one person he thought he could never love. 'I'm never gonna dance again, these guilty feet have got no rhythm,' Songfic to Seether's "Careless Whisper"


A/N: Alrighty, let's get back to some good ol' DeathNote, am I right? Yes, it is wonderfully delicious! If you don't like it, suck my quarters. Yeah, I went there. Who else loves Seether's cover of 'Careless Whisper'? I DO!!!!! I was inspired by this amv, .com/watch?v=YgrDsO9z_3w, and it is beautiful. Yes, Careless Whisper is originally by WHAM, and/or George Michaels. Oh well. Hopefully you are into my angsty oneshots. If not, still. Quarters. Suck. You know what. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Seether, DeathNote, WHAM, George Michaels, or quarters. If I did, do you think I would be writing these stupid oneshots? Didn't think so, punks. 

_--_

_--_

_--_

'_As the music dies, something in your eyes calls to mind a silver screen and those sad goodbyes. I'm never gonna dance again, these guilty feet have got no rhythm. Though it's easy to pretend, I know you're not a fool. I should have known better than to cheat a friend and waste this chance that I'd been given. So I'm never gonna dance again…the way I danced with you,'_

_--_

_--_

_--_

'_Time can never mend the careless whispers of a good friend. To the heart and mind, ignorance is kind and there's no comfort in the truth…pain is all you'll find. Tonight the music seems so loud. I wish that we could lose the crowd. Maybe it's better this way. We'd hurt each other with the things we want to say. We could have been so good together. We could have lived this dance forever…But now who's gonna dance with me? Please stay'_

_--_

_--_

_--_

Light knew that L was going to die by his terms. He had known it from the moment they had locked eyes and shook hands that L was going to fall at his feet, weak and lifeless. Light knew that death for L was inevitable. Light was Kira. L was L. There lives were entirely cat-and-mouse. Light wasn't L's friend. L wasn't Light's friend. They were to be enemies as long as Kira and L existed. The battle of wits and skill would reach its peak, and a downfall would be the outcome for one or the other. Light planned on victory.

Sometimes at night, before Light could even possibly imagine falling asleep, he imaged just what L's expression would be as he faced his doom. It made Light smile, imaging a look other than L's emotionless one plastered to his lifeless, pale features. Shock. He wanted L to be filled with surprise and regret as his life slipped away from him…he wanted to see pain filter through L's veins, not blood. He wanted L to realize that he could feel something; anything. Fear. He wanted L to be afraid of dying. He wanted death to consume him in his last moments; for L to beg for life, and to beg for one more breath. Light would be ecstatic watching this flood into L's being right before he was dead as a corpse. He would possibly jump for joy…but that would be simply out of character. He wanted to make sure L felt every moment of his death. He wanted L to die knowing that Light had won…and that no matter what, Light was, and would never be, L's friend.

* * * * * * * * *

'_I feel so unsure as I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor,'_

It was one dance…

L's last dance…

Perhaps Light was just kind and merciful, allowing L to have his last dance.

Perhaps he was kind hearted and loving by slowly taking the older man into his arms and dancing with him around the dance floor.

Maybe Light loved the way it felt to have his enemy this close to him; breathing; the feeling of L's heartbeat against his own.

Maybe Light was afraid that L was human. He was afraid that L could feel this warmth and could feel safe when he was embracing the teen. It made Light feel nauseous to know that the man that was holding him close, loving him tenderly, was going to be a pile of flesh and bones on the floor at his feet. It gave Light a headache when the lights flashed by his eyes and the moment began to fade…

'_As the music dies…something in your eyes calls to mind a silver screen and all those sad goodbyes'_

"Light-kun…thank you for dancing with me," Light felt his head spin and his heart pump faster. Why was all the blood in his body suddenly in his head? Why did sickness invade him?

"Light-kun, what's wrong? You do not look well…perhaps too much dancing caused some sort of—"Light felt his stomach pushed up all of his digested contents and before L had time to register Light's actions, the younger boy made a mad dash for the restroom. Panic was absorbed into his skin, and he began to desperate. The room began to get brighter, even as he was kneeling over the toilet seat, releasing the contents of his stomach. Light didn't even bother to address the owner of the footsteps he heard…

"Light-kun, why didn't you tell me you were ill?" The detective squatted next to the brunette, his hand gently caressing his back. Light lifted his head from the opening, growling with anger.

"I'm not ill, you moron. You're the detective anyway…you would have been able to tell if I was sick or not, so just shut up and leave me alone!" Light spat, feeling more vomit rise into his mouth. The sounds of the digested food exiting the teen were not the kind of noises L wanted to hear, but he continued to try and comfort the sick boy.

"Light-kun is just angry because he is throwing-up," L spoke softly, a different tone from his normal one. Light turned, swatting at L's hand that had been making circles on his back minutes ago. His face was pale-white, and his eyes were filled with burning hot tears.

"No, L, I'm not angry because I'm nauseated, or because I feel like my entire body's on fire. I'm not angry because I danced, or even because I danced with you. I-I-I…I'm angry because I'm guilty," L's eyes seemed to grow wider, if that was humanly possible. The endless seas of black bored holes into Light's face, the confession he had waited so long to hear was only moments away.

"Light Yagami…are you confessing to being Kira?" The detective waited for what felt like hours, but was merely seconds…

"Yes, L. I, Light Yagami, am—"

_No more heart beats._

_No more breaths. _

_No more blood circulating. _

_No more life. _

_Eyes grow dull. Skin goes pale. Lungs collapse. Heart stops. Life ends. _

"L? L?! L, wait! No, stop! Not now! Not yet! I wanted time, Rem! Time to think! I needed time to choose…stop!"

"Y-y-y-you…y-you we-were K-kira…L-light…w-why?" L stuttered and sputtered even as his heart began to slow...shock. Fear. Pain. Light saw it all flash in L's eyes, every emotion and feeling he wanted to see was there…death began to cloud L's body, and it wasn't long before—

"NO!! STOP!! YOU CAN'T GO YET!! YOU HAVE TO TELL EVERYONE! YOU HAVE TO TELL THEM I'M KIRA!! YOU WERE RIGHT, AND I WAS WRONG! WILL YOU PLEASE STAY?! PLEASE?!?" Light begged.

_Light begged. He pleaded. _

_L fell to the ground, as a loud 'crack' pervaded the air. _

_He was silent. As silent as a grave. _

_As silent as a corpse._

_That was when Light imagined a world without L…_

_As world without justice…_

_A world without truth…_

_Light felt all the air escape from his body…_

_He wanted L to have it. He could have it all. His heart. His life. Anything he wanted. _

_Guilt was his disease that infected every inch of his body, as he held the detective gently. He gingerly removed the sticky, bloody mess of hair that covered L's wide, grey eyes and removed it. Light placed his hand over L's eyelids and closed them in respect. His entire body was shaking, and his thoughts were so far from sane, he was sure he was going to lose it. Before the last breath of air made its way past L's lips, Light leaned down and stole it away with a kiss that could have lasted forever…but ended in seconds. _

"L…_you_ were my best friend. Without you…I'll never dance again. I promise," The only sounds Light could hear were white noises that blocked out his sobs and cries of pain. The world was dead…and his guilty feet had lost their rhythm.

'_I'm never gonna dance again, the way I dance with you,'_

_--Seether_

So, was it horrible? Don't answer that honestly. Just lie to me and say it was good, okay? Save me the trouble of sending you hate mail. Happppppyyy, happppyyy, hehehe…Love, Gossip Girl. XOXO.


End file.
